Truths
by Uncanny Skies
Summary: Could everything in Prince of Tennis be trusted? Perhaps there are things that have been kept from us. I seek to give you the truths about this series. Or at least, what could be the truth. No Pairings, Sort of Alternate Reality. Truth 4 is up!
1. The First Truth

This chapter is set the year before the beginning of the show since it's the time before Yuuta transferred to St. Rudolph.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis since Konomi Takeshi already does. I don't own the Fuji Kyoudai (siblings) since they fall under Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the plot of this story.

**--------------------------------------------**

**First Truth: Why Fuji Yuuta Left**

**--------------------------------------------**

In all thirteen years of his life, Fuji Yuuta has not yet seen anything close to what is happening in his family's house. It was as if there was some sort of epidemic running around. Perhaps, it may even be a curse. It was the curse… of looking bizarrely pretty.

Back in Junior High, his Yumiko-nee-san wasn't that big on cosmetics. In fact, she never really cared how she looked like. But, because of the evil curse of being girly-looking, she became her total opposite when she reached High School. She put on make-up as much as possible, styled her hair to look like a young lady, and even became interested in tarot cards. Yuuta didn't think much of this as she was a girl anyway. Soon enough, the curse made its way to the family's tensai…

Fuji Syuusuke has always had longer hair than the average boy. That's not much of a problem seeing as there are a lot of guys with even longer hair than him anyway. However, ever since he was young, he sounded like a girl. That's quite explainable since he was just a kid then. Now that he's a second year in Junior High, he still has that inexplicably feminine voice.

Yuuta was not like his siblings when it came to supernatural matters. While Yumiko frittered away her time with her tarot cards and Syuusuke spent his time reading some book about ancient rituals of some sort, Yuuta had absolutely no interest in anything mystical. Whatever was happening within his family, it's definitely not a curse. Or so he believes. It's probably a conspiracy between his siblings. A well-thought-out conspiracy. It's hard to tell when they both smile so innocently all the time. Still, it was enough to drive their father to work overseas.

Fuji Yuuta, a first year in Seigaku, came to a decision regarding this matter. He doesn't care whether or not this issue is really a curse. He doesn't care if it seems like he'll be losing if this really is just a scheme. He'll take up Mizuki-san's offer. He'll transfer to St. Rudolph as soon as possible.

Now to make some lame excuse as to why he's transferring…

------------------**OWARI**-----------------

Just so we're clear, I have nothing against being "pretty". I have nothing against Fuji Yumiko wearing make-up, or Fuji Syusuke being a bishounen.

Although I might not be able to update this fic much because school's coming up fast, I'll try my best to fit it in my schedule.

The second truth will be about "How Seigaku was Really Named". Look forward to it!


	2. The Second Truth

Thanks for the reviews last chapter! As a reward for your support, here is the second chapter of "Truths". It's so much longer than the first chapter… Oh! And remember guys, this is alternate reality. It especially applies to this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. Not that anyone's accused me of that.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Second Truth: How Seigaku was Really Named**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

It was a typical summer break in Tokyo. A nine year old Fuji Syuusuke was walking down the street because it was too hot at home. He was alone today since his younger brother wanted to stay home to play some new video game he recently received.

As Fuji continued to wander around, he saw a school. There was a sign posted right on the gates.

"This private school is well-known for its talented tennis club. Unfortunately, we have a terribly boring name. It is so boring that we refuse to post it on these walls."

"Give us a name for our school, and we'll ensure that you get to study here. FOR FREE!"

"If you have a suggestion, please call us at XXO-XX-OO."

"P.S. If you're not old enough to be in Junior High School, we can wait. Just give us a nice name already!!!"

Our young tensai thought that this must be his lucky day. It was a PRIVATE school that had skilled TENNIS players. He always wanted to go to a school like that when he reached Junior High. There weren't that many schools that had good tennis clubs. The only other private school he knew was Hyoutei Gakuen, but it's too expensive to study there. And this school was allowing someone to study there for free just by giving it a nicer name. Now, all he had to do was think of one…

He started thinking. –think think think-

He continued thinking. –think think think-

He thought until he could think no more.

Apparently, someone had been watching him think just a short distance away. It was… a nine year old Yukimura Seiichi. He asked Fuji if he was also thinking of a name for that school. One thing led to another, so they ended up working together. They decided to combine the first syllables of their first names and make up a reason on why they thought of that name.

Seishu. Meaning "refined sake".

They realized that it was absurd to name a school "refined sake", so they thought of another syllable to add at the end of it to give it a pretty, if not sappy, meaning. The syllable "n".

Seishun. Meaning "springtime of life".

There. That's much better.

The two rushed to the nearest payphone and called the school. It seems that they were the first to call. The headmaster of the school was quite pleased at the name they thought of. "Seishun Gakuen"… It described perfectly what he wanted to express to others. The school was about to be reborn with this new name. It truly is its "springtime of life". The headmaster wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so much that he actually cried while talking to the two kids. They kind of freaked out, but at least the random guy seemed to approve of the name. Fuji asked if they could really study in "Seishun Gakuen" for free. However, the headmaster had disappointing news for them. Only one of them could study there. The dreams of the two children were shattered. They both wanted to enter that school with their new friend. The headmaster told them that since they were not at Junior High School age yet, they had a few more years to decide who will study there.

They waited. They waited for four more years…

The time finally came to decide who will transfer.

Fuji Syuusuke and Yukimura Seiichi stood at the place where they first met- The Seigaku front gate. They both wanted to study at the school they both named. Right now, they didn't care what the other felt. They. Had. To. Study. There.

And so, they decided to do what desperate people do when they had to make a desperate decision.

Flip a coin.

Whoever wins will get to study at Seigaku. Fuji chose "heads". Yukimura chose "tails".

The coin was flipped. It showed…

…Heads.

Fuji's joy was hidden quite well in that eternal smile of his. Yukimura's shattered dreams were also hidden quite well in his smile.

The next day, Fuji entered Seigaku as a new first year, while Yukimura entered Rikkai Dai. From that day on, an unspoken enmity ensued among them.

------------------**OWARI**-----------------

I'm gonna wait for another random idea to enter my head so I could update. If you have suggestions, please tell them to me. I usually get these ideas during Intramurals at school, but that's like, 5 months away.

R&R please.


	3. The Third Truth

I am now back from an extremely long hiatus because of real life duties. This chapter is based on the third volume of PairPuri which featured the Oshitari cousins. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. Konomi Takeshi already does. I do, however, own the plot of this fic.

**Third Truth: Why Oshitari Yuushi Kept Transferring Schools**

During his time in primary school, Oshitari Yuushi had been going from one school to another every single year. No one knew why he chose to do this– not even his parents. All they knew was that their son would just come up to them some time in the middle of the school year and ask to transfer schools. They were fairly sure he was not being bullied since he was not weak of character. He had no problem with his studies either. And so, the mystery continued until he entered junior high.

Yuushi had been studying in Doutonbori Daini Primary School with his cousin, Kenya, during first grade. However, he had to transfer the next year because of reasons involving his father's job. Kenya was upset, not much because his cousin was leaving but because he was going to lose a rival in school. Obviously, Kenya being Kenya, he hid his unhappiness behind cheeriness. He challenged Yuushi– "If your new school is better than my school, then stay. If not, look for a better school."

Of course, what Kenya meant was "come back here if you're not happy there". But Yuushi being Yuushi, took it a little too literally. He thought that his cousin meant "I still think my school is better, so you'd better find a way to disprove that". And he thought, "Challenge accepted."

Because Yuushi was a very meticulous kind of boy, he would make a list of pros and cons of his new school in a little notebook. Then, he would compare this to a list he made for Doutonbori. His first school always came out better.

But he was not about to lose to his cousin's school. He transferred out. And again. And again. He kept doing this until he reached junior high. Of course, he ended up studying in Hyoutei. And no school could be better than Hyoutei. That's what he thought anyway.

And thus, Yuushi's journey across Japan in search of schools ended. But the cousins' rivalry never did.

-**OWARI**-

Okay, this was kind of shorter than before. I'll try to update longer next time!

R&R please! And if there's a particular character/s you want featured, just include it in a review or PM me or something.


	4. The Fourth Truth

Being the strange person that I am, I ended up wondering why Sanada and Tezuka played two sets when they first met instead of the customary one set. So, here's the next truth!

**Fourth Truth: Why Sanada Lost in His First Match against Tezuka **

"Tezuka, play against me."

"Alright."

And that was all it took for Sanada Gen'ichirou to have a match against the person whose tennis skills he had been eyeing for a long time.

After leaving his tennis bag with his companion, Sanada walked resolutely towards his place in the court. Yes, he wanted to see just how strong this boy was. And yet, he was unwilling to lose, especially not after losing the top rank in the Jr. Tournament to another.

The match began with no delay. Sanada was confident that he would be able to defeat this boy in front of him. And yet… Why did he feel as if his grip was weakening?

As he was wondering just what was wrong with him, his opponent– who actually seemed rather surprised– managed to score a point against him. Sanada tried to focus harder. However, his effort was futile. The same feeling of numbness weakened his return. Before he knew it, he had lost a game. Two games. Three. Soon enough, he had lost the entire set. The strange thing was, Tezuka seemed just as surprised.

Before either boy could react to what had just happened, a certain blue-haired boy at the sidelines suddenly began to speak after being silent for so long.

"Um, Sanada… I'm really sorry."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I was trying to make Tezuka-kun lose his senses. However… It seems that my skill works on everyone in front of me. Including you, apparently. I'm sorry to trouble you…"

And there was silence.

Sanada turned towards Tezuka to ask for a rematch. The latter simply nodded in acknowledgement of the request. That, and because he doesn't like winning matches in an incredibly weird way.

But before the next set began…

"Hey, Yukimura."

"Yes?"

"Please don't help me. Don't even try to."

-**OWARI**-

You may have noticed I changed my style for this chapter. It just seemed like more dialogue is appropriate for a scene with typically quiet people.

I am seriously running out of ideas again. I think I should go reread the manga...


End file.
